A known control device for an internal combustion engine that is disclosed, for instance, in Patent document 1 is capable of exercising engine automatic stop/restart control configured to perform its functions of automatically stopping/restarting the internal combustion engine so as to bring the internal combustion engine to an automatic stop when predefined automatic stop conditions are met and restart the automatically stopped internal combustion engine when predefined restart conditions are met.
The internal combustion engine to which the above conventional technology is applied includes not only a turbocharger but also an exhaust bypass path and waste-gate valve that provide boost pressure adjustment. The waste-gate valve is controlled by an engine control unit. When the automatic stop conditions are met to stop the internal combustion engine in the above-described configuration, the waste-gate valve fully opens to open the exhaust bypass path. As a result, the amount of exhaust gas introduced into the exhaust bypass path increases and the amount of exhaust gas supplied to a turbine of the turbocharger decreases. This reduces the exhaust resistance in an engine stop process, thereby scavenging each cylinder with increased efficiency.